Face Down
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: After Sakura has a miscarriage, Sasuke is devistated. Naruto helps Sakura cope with the loss but then Sasuke becomes jealous and abusive causing Naruto to be concerned. SasuSaku possible NaruSaku down the line. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto okay? It took me awhile to come up with this fic, as I had the idea for a while I just couldn't flesh it out until now. Anyway, I hope you like it. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the double doors. Sakura had been pregnant with their first child and now complications had put her in the hospital. _Is this what I get for trying to seek revenge and leave Konoha? _Sasuke thought. After five years of trying to find Itachi to get his revenge and kill him, Sasuke was in a desperate state. His Hebi teammates had committed a mutiny against him and nearly left him for dead. He was lying on the forest floor, dying of exposure when Sakura had found him in the woods. He could see the look of love and concern on her face. It had been nearly five years since he had left the village and yet she still cared about him. Sasuke knew at once that she was the one for him. Sakura had then tended to his wounds and healed him and summoned the help he needed to recover. She had been at his side every day and yet the roles were reversed.

"She looked after me after I had abandoned her and Naruto. Now she needs me more than ever." Sasuke said to himself as he stared at the doors. "Please! Please let her be okay!" He pleaded with himself praying.

Placing his face in his hands he began to cry over the uncertainty of what was happening to Sakura in the operating room. _I have not been this close to crying in nearly a decade. Sakura-chan, please be okay!_ Sasuke thought as tears began to flow in his eyes. Looking up, he saw the light above the double doors saying 'Surgery in Progress' still on.

Sasuke collapsed face down on the padded waiting bench next to the OR doors. He was no medic-nin; far from it. In fact he could barely treat the most common of injuries he sustained as a member of the Konoha Military police force. Despite his lack of medical knowledge, he knew something was seriously wrong when Sakura was complaining of pain in her abdomen when her due date was 5 months away. Even Sasuke knew that she could not be having the baby when she was only about four months along. He checked on her and found her collapsed and bleeding in the bathroom; he knew that she needed to go to the hospital. As soon as they got there, Tsunade knew what was happening and got to oversee the treatment right away. It had now been nearly three hours when he fell asleep from the stress and worry and exhaustion. A woman's hand shook him awake.

"Sasuke! Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?!" Tsunade said trying to rouse him awake.

"Huh? Wha-?" Sasuke said as he came to consciousness and looked up. Tsunade was looking down on him with a rather grim face. "What is it? Oh god, don't tell me she died in there!"

"Oh no." Tsunade said sitting down beside Sasuke. "We have her in observation. She is going to be fine and pull through, it is just…"

"Give it to me straight Lady Tsunade!" Sasuke pleaded.

"She had a miscarriage." Tsunade said.

"A what?" Sasuke asked.

"A miscarriage. It is where the body rejects a fetus that is no longer viable. In layman's terms, she lost the baby. I'm sorry, it must be devastating." Tsunade said.

"Oh." Sasuke said blankly. He had wanted to be a father for the longest time. In fact he was overjoyed when he found out that Sakura was pregnant. Now, with the life he and Sakura created was gone, Sasuke felt empty inside.

"You can visit her if you want." Tsunade said leading Sasuke to Sakura's room.

"Sure." Sasuke said in a blank automatic tone. He felt as if half of him was dead and gone. He followed Tsunade to the room Sakura was in. Sasuke looked on her and felt tears come to his eyes. She was pale and the slight bump she was forming when she was pregnant was now gone. Her weakened self was hooked up to an IV drip asleep. Sasuke walked over to her bedside and placed his face on the railings of her bed. He placed his hand over Sakura's abdomen as if he could feel the spirit of the baby that was once there. "Oh Sakura-chan!" Sasuke began to cry to himself on the side of the bed.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura asked as she woke up.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled hugging her. "I am so glad that you are okay!"

"Sorry I lost the baby…" Sakura said.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke said but part of him did think it was her fault to a certain degree. Finding out that Sakura had lost the child they had worked so hard to conceive rather angered him. He had wanted her to take some maternity leave but she would not. Sakura thought it was her duty to treat all the wounded and injured in Konoha. In the end, she agreed to only work in the hospital but there were a lot of stress factors that worried Sasuke. Her schedule was never consistent and sometimes she worked late into the night when she should have been resting up so the child would be healthy.

"But I worked too hard…" Sakura said.

"You were just doing your duty." Sasuke said.

"But I lost the baby…" Sakura said tears coming to her eyes.

Sasuke just hugged her and held back what he was thinking. "Lady Tsunade, can a woman still have a baby after a miscarriage?"

"Sure." Tsunade said. "I will arrange for a visit to the doctor after she recovers but most women can have a child after a miscarriage."

"Well, everything will be okay then." Sasuke said.

A knock was heard at the door. "Lady Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, you have a visitor." Shizune said.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He brought you some ramen." Shizune laughed.

"Let him in." Sakura said.

Naruto waved and brought in a bouquet of flowers, some instant ramen for when Sakura and Sasuke were hungry, a get well soon card and a bottle of sake for Sasuke. He heard that Sakura was in the hospital and he immediately brought some things he thought would help cheer his two best friends Sakura and Sasuke. He knew that this would be a very tough time for him and his role was to be there for them like they were for him when Hinata broke up with him and left him for Kiba. The pain he felt could not compare to the pain he knew Sakura and Sasuke were going through but he knew that he had a duty to be there for his friends while they were going through a tough and painful time.

"Thanks idiot." Sasuke said as he shoved Naruto in a playful manner putting the sake bottle down.

"I hope you guys are okay. I am sorry for your loss." Naruto said.

"Well Lady Tsunade said that Sakura should be able to have another child again once she recuperates." Sasuke said. "See you brought us some ramen."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Sakura said weakly. "Hospital food gets nasty after a while."

"I know, as many times as I have been in here, I thought you guys would like something to help with your mood after what happened." Naruto said.

"You sure are cheering me up." Sakura said with a slight smile. Sasuke scowled at that.

"Good to hear it. I will be here all day for you. The ANBU captain gave me the day off when I told him what happened and he gave me the day to comfort you guys. He knows how close I am to you." Naruto said pulling a chair beside Sakura's bed and sat down.

"You know, if the baby survived and was a boy, I wanted to name him after you." Sakura said to Naruto. "I love Sasuke-kun with all my heart but you are my best friend and I hope that whenever we do have a child that you will accept the offer of godfather."

"Yes." Naruto said with an astonished gasp. "Only if it is okay with Sasuke. I mean it would be his kid too."

"Sure." Sasuke said. _And it had better stay godfather relationship, don't get too cozy to Sakura you idiot. She is my wife and I don't need you mucking that up. You guys are just friends and I want you to leave it at that. _Sasuke thought.

"That's great." Sakura said. "I am so glad you like that idea Sasuke-kun. I want Naruto to be a good part of any child we have's life."

"Sure." Sasuke said. However he wasn't too sure how deep the relationship between Sakura and Naruto went. He had been away from her for five years and they had done so much more that made Sasuke wonder how Sakura really felt about Naruto. With Naruto coming in and supporting Sakura in this time when Sasuke was supposed to, he was feeling rather jealous of Sakura. It was Sasuke who had lost his child not Naruto. Sakura had to bear the pain of the miscarriage not Naruto and Sakura was Sasuke's wife not Naruto's. Naruto visiting was a sweet notion but so soon after she was discharged from surgery? Sasuke was to be there for her and no one else. This was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves and Naruto could see that.

"Umm…" Naruto said making up a reason to leave after seeing Sasuke's face. "I am going to go to Ichiraku for lunch. My last mission had left me really hungry."

"See you." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. "We will get through this Sakura-chan. We don't need his help."

"Yeah…" Sakura said.

**Well how was that? Good? Bad? Making you want to read more on? Let me know in a review. I have not done fics like this too much before and I want to know what the readers think. I am also looking to see some tips on how to write abuse fics without them sounding so cheesy. Anyway, ciao for now, **

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto okay? I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for reading the first chapter and giving me the confidence to continue this story. Now it may not be any ****War and Peace**** story in length, because as I go along I see that this may not be very long, but I am working to make this a good story. Abuse is a topic that is used a lot in fanfic and needs to be done justice. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Sasuke sat in the firm uncomfortable chair at the doctor's office looking at Sakura with a hopeful yet disconcerting look on his face. He was as about as scared of what Shizune was going to say as Sakura was. Sakura was having less luck maintaining composure as he was. Sitting there in the cold examination room, the nervousness and fear she was feeling since the miscarriage was showing. She was shaking; more than a woman who took a chill from the air conditioning should be, holding herself close while she was rocking back and forth. Tsunade had set up this follow-up once Sakura had recuperated so that they could determine if Sakura had kept her ability to have children. This meant so much to Sasuke, as he knew that without Sakura, he could never hope to restore the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke got up and took Sakura's hand in his. "It'll be okay." He said. "Lady Tsunade said that most women who have a miscarriage are able to have a healthy baby after it. You don't need to worry." Although deep down, Sasuke was ready to vomit with the nervousness he felt.

"Yeah…" Sakura said looking away from Sasuke pulling her hand from his. "…but what if there IS something wrong with me? We could never restore the clan! Never! Do you know how badly I want to help you achieve that dream of yours? I couldn't help you kill Itachi!" Sakura lamented so loud, her eyes starting to become moist with tears.

_And he is still alive…_ Sasuke thought. But knowing that Sakura was in deep distress and his desires for revenge had to come second. "You can still do that Sakura-chan." Sasuke said. "I need some good medical skills to help me when I do ever face Itachi. You know that I am no good at it."

"Yeah. Who wanted to put ointment on a training burn? I would think you would know how to treat burns being an Uchiha and all." Sakura said cracking a playful smile.

"Well, my mom never had time to teach me." Sasuke said with a note of resentment. Sakura's face fell as she looked down at her feet with deep intent.

"But what if we are wrong?" Sakura said.

"How do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"What if we are spitting in some higher power's face by us trying to have a child?" Sakura said tears dropping down. "What if we are wrong to try and restore the Uchiha clan? What if we are wrong to have a child?" Sakura said quietly as she looked at the ground, tears falling to the floor.

"We can't be wrong Sakura." Sasuke said. "We just can't be. No god or deity would allow what happened to my clan without some rebirth. They just would not."

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes when a knock was heard at the door. "May I come in?" Shizune asked

"Ready for this?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said but he knew that he was going to have to face the facts no matter what they were and it was better to get it done sooner rather than later. "But we will know and the anticipation will stop killing us now won't it?"

"That is true." Sakura said. "Well, let's face the music." Sakura then turned to the door and said, "Yes you may come in Shizune!"

Shizune walked in with a serious but blank expression on her face as she arranged some papers in Sakura's file. Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand digging her nails into his hand, causing some blood to seep out of the cuts she was making in his hand. Sasuke just bit his lip in pain. _Take the pain. You know she needs to get this feeling out._ Sasuke thought as Shizune sat down and placed her notes and Sakura's file on the table in the corner, just out of sight of Sasuke and Sakura. Shizune then took the notes and read over them as she sighed.

"Oh god…" Sakura said. As a medic-nin she knew the looks a doctor had while they had to deliver bad news to a patient. They never looked overjoyed when something good happened, but they always seemed to have a look that made a paper cut seem like a death sentence. Now Shizune was giving off that air and Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand even tighter.

"OUCH! SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, not being able to take the pain anymore.

"Oh sorry." Sakura said as she took his hand and began to heal the cuts she had made on it. Once they were healed, she turned to Shizune and sighed. "Give it to me straight."

"Well I have some good news and some bad news." Shizune said. "This has not seemed to have affected your overall health and your recovery is faster than we could have hoped for." Sasuke and Sakura smiled at this news. Maybe they would be able to have a baby after all. "But there is intensive scarring on Sakura's uterus."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Scarring on my uterus?" Sakura asked. "Why should that hurt anything?"

"Because it means that even if you did have intercourse and an egg was fertilized, it could not be implanted and stay. If an egg cannot implant, it cannot develop into a baby." Shizune explained. "The best chance you could hope for is if you fertilized an egg and it implanted in the fallopian tube. But then Sakura's life would be in danger. There is no way that both Sakura and the baby will survive. I am sorry but Sakura is pretty much infertile now. She cannot have a baby. It would be a desperate miracle if she did. I should have known when the surgery to help stop the bleeding took as long as it did."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a look of blank shock on his face as he saw the tears start to well up in her eyes. Shizune could not have said what she just did. It was impossible, inconceivable to him that Sakura would lose her ability to have children and the only way that she would ever have a baby was if the baby grew in a way that would kill her. It was just too much for Sasuke. He let go of Sakura's hand and ran out of the examination room with rage in his face. The last time he felt this mad was when Itachi had killed his clan when he was younger. How could he go on now? The second part of his dream was taken away from him. There was always the chance he could break up with Sakura and go out with another girl with a properly working reproductive system, but he cared too much for Sakura to do that. Ino and Tenten were making winks and passes at him even though they knew he was in a dedicated relationship with Sakura. Sasuke thought of asking one of them out, but it was too mean and despicable a thing to do. He just loved Sakura too much.

"Why!?" Sasuke yelled in the waiting room as he kicked the door causing a woman and her young daughter to cower in fear. "What did I do to deserve this? And why does this have to happen to Sakura! She didn't do anything but help me!" Sasuke said as he grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Tsunade yelled running over, grabbing Sasuke. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my waiting room?"

"But Lady Tsunade!" Sasuke yelled in rage, trying to break free of her grip. "I just got fucked over by life now! The dreams I have of restoring my clan are done and over with because you needed Sakura to work as hard as she fucking did!"

"Calm down! It is not the end of the world!" Tsunade said. "Sure Sakura cannot have a baby but who said you could take it out on these poor people? NO one did! You are going to have to live with it like the rest of us! Sure I am as crushed as you and Sakura are but you have to learn to move on! If you want, I can put you in contact with the adoption program, but you cannot have a biological child of your own. So what? Don't let poor war orphans down because are so intent on Sakura having a baby!"

_You don't understand. You will never understand and you are the reason Sakura lost the baby! _Sasuke thought as he turned to see Sakura standing there with fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he walked towards her.

"Please don't be angry." Sakura said plainly. "I am sorry this happened. It may have been my fault. Shizune said stress can be a cause of miscarriage. I am sorry."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and hugged her. "We can always adopt."

"Yeah." Sakura said. "Shizune said that to me. Look at these pamphlets she gave me." Sakura said holding up a pamphlet on adoption to Sasuke.

"This looks good." Sasuke said.

"Can I talk to Sakura alone for a second?" Tsunade said as she pulled Sakura away from Sasuke. She could see that Sasuke still blamed Sakura for the miscarriage and he would do anything to her in rage. She saw that he was becoming more and more unstable and may hurt Sakura. If he did that and did anything wrong to her, Tsunade could not help but feel like she had to do something and that something may wipe out the Uchiha clan.

"Sure." Sasuke said.

Tsunade led Sakura into her medical office and sat her down. She didn't know if Sakura would listen to her or even believe her, but she had to try and reach out to her. Sakura was her protégé and Tsunade could not stand to see her hurt. "I don't want you to quit being a medic nin. You are skilled. You did nothing to deserve Sasuke's rage or the miscarriage. You need to be aware of what Sasuke could do."

"He would never hurt me!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know. But you need to be aware. I saw a Sasuke I never saw before out there." Tsunade said. "He blamed me for working you so hard. I know that you did not work hard enough to induce a miscarriage. I saw plenty of women in war who were pregnant who carried the babies well to full term. Things like this just happen. The measure of who we are is how we handle this. I know you can do well Sakura. Don't let this keep you down."

"I won't." Sakura said as she headed out of the office with a blank and cold look shutting the door.

"I pray you heed my words." Tsunade said.

**How was that? Good? Bad? Tragic? Concerning? Let me know in a review. Anyway, remember to read, well you just did and to review. I don't have much else to say here, so ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**AKA**

**Realm. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto okay? I honestly don't have much to say here this time, so just read on. I really appreciate the response I am getting so I am going to work harder on this one. Anyway, enough with this A/N, on with the fic!**

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at the table staring at the pamphlets. Tsunade had given them to Sakura when they had left the hospital seeing how crushed Sakura was that she could no longer have a child of her own. Sakura looked across the table and noticed that Sasuke was being unusually silent. She had just assumed that it was because Tsunade had yelled at him for causing a scene in her medical office and it made her warn Sakura about unnatural behavior that Sasuke could become abusive _Sasuke would never do anything to hurt me. He can't hold it against me that I lost my fertility, he just can't! _Sakura thought as she looked back down at the Konoha War Orphan Adoption Agency pamphlet. Reading the pamphlet and turning back to her experiences treating war wounds and seeing patients close to death made her feel even more sympathy for these poor orphans of war. They were just children and they had lost the people that were most important to them in the world.

"You know Sasuke-kun; you would know perfectly well how these kids feel…" Sakura said, trying to subliminally convince Sasuke to be willing to adopt.

"Yeah, I guess I would huh…" Sasuke said with a note of resentment.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said. "But it just pains me to think of these poor children without parents. You and Naruto were orphans and I want to help others."

"I know what you mean" Sasuke said blankly.

Sakura lifted the pamphlet back up and made like she kept on reading it. However, she was really trying to keep herself together emotionally. _I am a medical nin, a Jonin and a kunochi. I am not allowed to let my emotions affect me. I must stay calm, cool, collected and rational. My duty is to my village and to my patients. Besides, Lady Tsunade wants me to learn surgical techniques now. She thinks I am ready for it now. I must not let this affect me so bad._ Sakura whispered to herself. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was now 3:30 in the afternoon. She then got up and headed for the door out of her and Sasuke's apartment.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke said in a demanding way.

Sakura's miscarriage was all the fault of her work in the hospital in his mind. Tsunade should not have been ordering to do so much work when she knew that Sakura was pregnant. In fact, Tsunade was the one that told them herself that Sakura was pregnant so there was no way that she did not know about her pregnancy. Even if Sakura was working harder than she should have while pregnant, Tsunade could have always ordered her to stop working and go home. But she didn't and Sasuke blamed her about as much as he blamed Sakura for the miscarriage.

"I have surgeon's training today. Shizune says I can begin the training and she says it would help me cope with all of this that has happened." Sakura said.

"Going back to work already?" Sasuke asked standing up. "But…but…you just recovered from your miscarriage!"

"Yeah…" Sakura said trailing off. "But I have a duty to the village. Even though I am more disappointed than you on the miscarriage- and yes I am," Sakura added at the expression on Sasuke's face before he could interject. ", don't you even think I am less devastated than you are. YOU didn't lose your fertility. You can still have biological kids. Anyway," Sakura continued going back to her original thought. "Even though I am more disappointed than you are, I am taking this surgeon's training so I can at least be helpful to the village in other ways. I mean what if an Academy Student has a severe injury while training? Remember some of the horrible wounds we saw on various missions? All I could do was stabilizing the patient and get it so they could be transported to surgery? Despite what you may think that is not enough to know. I mean Neji needed specialized surgery when he was wounded trying to save you from Orochimaru's henchmen! No way could I have cured him without surgeon's training! Besides shinobi require surgery for things other than just an injury. Illness is another concern of shinobi that may need surgical treatment. I want to be as good as, if not better than, Lady Tsunade one day." Sakura said standing her ground, trying to convince Sasuke of her intents.

"Yeah, but I have a duty to my village and clan. A duty that YOU said you would help me with!" Sasuke yelled. "Itachi can have all the little bastards he wants but they are not true Uchiha clan members and they could have the Sharingan that other enemy villages can use. Konoha's Uchiha clan needs restoring and you said you would help me with it! I wouldn't expect you to understand being from such a minor clan like the Haruno clan!"

The snide remark at her clan filled her with such a rage she stormed out the door. "Well maybe I can find a way to correct my infertility!" Sakura yelled hiding her tears, slamming the door behind her.

She stormed down the street to the hospital furious at Sasuke. It was sounding more and more to her that all Sasuke wanted her for was her womb. He didn't want to be with her for any reason other than to make Uchiha babies. He could do that with any girl in the village. Ino, Tenten or even Hinata would be willing to do that for him in a heartbeat, even if they were with other men. Sakura had been teammates with Sasuke for years however. She knew everything about him, and she was the one who had saved him from near death after he left the village. Sakura knew everything about him, his good, his bad, his handsome and his ugly. _He's just disappointed about my infertility like I am is all. I mean he is the last of his clan and this happens, it must be devastating to him._ Sakura thought, trying to convince herself that Sasuke was in love with her for her as she opened the door to the hospital. She cared for him with all she had. She had loved him since they were first genin together on Team 7. It was this fact that made Sakura think that Sasuke cared for her no matter what. _ Never mind that now, it is time to get to work._ Sakura thought as she headed to the Nurse's Station to change into her hospital uniform and sanitized her hands so she could get to work.

"Sakura, it's good to see you here!" Shizune said noticing her.

"Yes Shizune!" Sakura said saluting her. "Lady Tsunade said you would be starting me on my surgeon's training."

"Yes I am." Shizune said. "I will also make sure you don't overextend yourself while you do it. Despite the fine attention to detail that this requires, it can drain one quickly. I am sure you have recovered fine but I don't want you to ruin your recovery while it is still in progress."

"I do not want that." Sakura said, imaging how furious Sasuke would be if that happened.

"I know. Now I assume you already know the use of the chakra scalpel, am I correct?" Shizune asked.

"Yes mam." Sakura said. "I have used it successfully in combat and in extractions of impaled weapons and dead flesh in the battlefield."

"That is good." Shizune said pulling down a training scroll down from the vast collection on the walls of the training room. "Now this is a dummy of a person with tonsillitis and appendicitis. They are both two rather simple yet delicate surgeries. You know the basics of these already as you can perform tracheotomies. However, you have to bear in mind the risk of infection. The tonsils and appendix are both inflamed due to severe infection. If you are not careful, you will rupture the organs you are removing and possibly cause the patient to have severe, nearly fatal complications. If you rupture either organ, these dummies will make a sound. Do you understand?"

"Yes Shizune." Sakura said.

"Well, show me what you can do." Shizune said.

Sakura rolled open the scroll, causing the two dummies to open up and lay in front of her. Neither one was labeled with what illness they had. Each one had an area where you could do diagnostic jutsus as if the patient could not tell you what they were feeling. Sakura had identified that the first dummy had appendicitis and began to open up the chest of the dummy, and identified the inflamed appendix. She made the hand signs for the chakra scalpel and began to gently remove the inflamed appendix. With one hand she cut off the diseased organ and with the other, she performed the jutsu needed to staunch the flow of blood and heal the wound induced by the surgery.

"Sakura, watch out, you need to remove the organ from the body and you are nearly done disconnecting the organ from the dummy's digestive system." Shizune warned.

"Well I only have two hands here!" Sakura yelled. "I am going to need your help here!"

"Okay." Shizune said walking over to Sakura and standing by the dummy. "What is it you need me to do?" This was part of the test of her abilities, to see if she knew when to ask for help and direct another surgeon or nurse as to what to do to help her out while she had other duties to do for the patient.

"I need you to take ahold of the appendix and remove it from the body without rupturing it." Sakura ordered. "I can finish staunching the bleeding and heal the site of the incision but I don't have the extra hands to take care of the organ."

Shizune took the training organ and placed it aside. She watched on as Sakura then performed the healing jutsu, closing the incision on the dummy. Shizune was amazed that Sakura could take such care and order the proper techniques needed to assist in the whole operation. It was a sign that she had the talent and skill that it took for her to be a skilled surgeon like Shizune and Tsunade were with the proper training. Not every medical ninja had the ability to do such a delicate job that required a cool head and the strength to order whatever was needed. Shizune picked up the notepad and wrote down what she noted in Sakura and what she was going to tell Tsunade.

"You have done a good job there." Shizune said looking at the dummy and at how it looked like it was brand new when Sakura was done. "I think you can breeze through this training with the proper encouragement."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said cleaning her hands up.

"I could tell when you came in that you and Sasuke had been fighting. It was all over your face." Shizune sighed, sitting Sakura down. "And based on how he reacted at the appointment we had a few weeks ago, it had to be on the fact he blames your miscarriage on your work. That is wrong. He may hold you back if you are not careful. I have seen many a talented kunochi stunt their skills trying to please an abusive boyfriend. Do not let yourself become one of them."

Sakura sighed and brushed off the thought that Sasuke would do something like that. She did have feelings like he only wanted her for her womb, but she knew he loved her. "I won't." Sakura said as she got up.

"Just be careful." Shizune said as a knock was heard at the door.

"ANBU needs skilled medical nin! Five of their team has severe life threatening injuries!" Naruto yelled as they got up and headed to the operating room.

"Come on Shizune!" Sakura said as she ran out the door.

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Interlude chapter? Let me know in a review. I love to hear what you think. So remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. I don't have much to say here, so ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm. **


End file.
